Five Times Everett Wasn't Gay and One Time He Was
by silverdragon77
Summary: Handerson Fourgy. Everett insists that he isn't gay, but that doesn't explain why he keeps fantasizing about Cameron sucking him off. Explanation of H4 and warnings inside.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** For those who do not know what Handerson Fourgy is, basically, Gleeks on Tumblr went a little crazy and made up twins for Kurt and Blaine, which is how Cameron Hummel and Everett Anderson were born.

**WARNING:** Sexual acts with females and mentions of incest.

* * *

><p>1. Appreciating Beauty<p>

Confusion was not a good color on Everett. He wasn't gay, really, he wasn't. He hadn't ever done anything with Blaine aside from taking showers together occasionally to save time, but really, what did that matter, their bodies were practically the same, and it's not like anything had ever _happened_ in there anyway.

He knew Cameron and Kurt had fooled around a fair amount, which was oddly hot, he couldn't imagine doing something like that with Blaine, but for some reason the idea of Cam and Kurt together was…well, it was quite the mental image.

He wasn't gay, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate beauty, and god were Cameron and Kurt beautiful. Beautiful wasn't even the right word, not really. Stunning was far more appropriate, ethereal even. Unreal? Definitely. And if that appreciation extended to imagining Cam and Kurt's identical wide mouths pressed together, tongues exploring the hot caverns of each others' mouth, then that was okay, right?

He wasn't gay, but the hard cock straining against his cargo pants made Everett painfully aware that he was most definitely not completely straight either.

The shame and guilt of what Everett was doing ate at him, but not enough to quell his desires, not enough to stop his actions. Everett pulled off his t-shirt before shoving his pants down to his knees, the palm of his hand rubbing over the head of his cock. He let out a soft moan as he leaned back into his pillows, letting images of Cameron and Kurt's smooth, pale skin rubbing together filled his fantasies.

He'd heard enough noises tumbling past Blaine's closed bedroom door to imagine the boys' breathy moans the boys would make as their hands roamed over naked skin, hard cocks pressed together between their writhing bodies.

Everett fisted his erection, emulating the deep groans he'd heard his brother make before begging to get fucked harder, and he rolled over on his bed, drawing up on all fours. He fucked into the tight ring his fist made, imagining Cam's gorgeous lips spread around his hard cock.

One quickly became two behind Everett's tightly closed eyelids and Cam and Kurt were kissing each other, their tongues snaking over his cock, one of them dropping down to lavish his balls with teasing licks while the other sucked him down.

It didn't take long before Everett was stifling a cry as he came, the image of Cam and Kurt side by side looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes as they took turns sucking his cock sending him over the edge.

He collapsed on the bed as his orgasm subsided, breathing harshly, the guilt already creeping in. What the hell was wrong with him?

2. One Time Only

Everett and Blaine had watched porn together a grand total of one time. They were twelve at the time and had snuck downstairs in the dead of the night to turn on a premium cable channel. Everett distinctly remembered the way they had sat huddled next to each other on the couch, smelling of shampoo and fresh laundry, eyes glued to the screen as some slutty chick went into a prison and got nailed through the bars.

They hadn't dared to put the volume up very high, and he remembers straining to hear the woman's exaggerated moans as the guy's cock slammed into her, her oversized breasts bouncing with each thrust.

Everett was amazed at the time, he'd never seen breasts so big, they were strangely both alluring and very off-putting. Instead he concentrated on the way her breath hitched ever so slightly when the guy thrust in particularly deep, the way her spine curved out over a perfectly rounded ass, her strong, slim legs that seemed to stretch for days.

"I wonder if we'll get to see the guy's dick?" Blaine had whispered in his ear. It wasn't something Everett had thought about, his eyes roved over the man he hadn't given a second look. The man's features were too hard for his taste, a little mean, but the flex of his legs and the way his ass tightened as he rammed into the girl, the way his large hands curled around her hipbones, pulling her back to meet each trust, there was a power there that shot a wave of arousal through him.

He wondered, briefly, what it might feel like to have someone's hands on him like that. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant thought, but when it moved to him holding onto someone in that way, blunt fingertips digging into smooth, naked skin…

Both of them had gasped when the man's cock came into view, big and red, and perhaps a little violent looking, as the man pulled out of the woman and she dropped to her knees, wrapping her lips around him. It was certainly the biggest one Everett had ever seen and he couldn't help staring at the way the woman's mouth stretched around his cock, bobbing up and down on it as she stared up at the man above her.

The man's hand had reached down controlling her movements as his hips jerked up, shoving him deeper and deeper into her mouth.

"What do you think it feels like?" Blaine asked, his voice half an octave lower than usual, and Everett wasn't sure if he meant being sucked, or being the one sucking.

"Amazing," Everett breathed back, not trusting his voice above a whisper. Blaine only managed to grunt a little in response.

Everett turned his attention back to the screen, eyes glazing a little as the woman took the guy into her throat, his dick pressed, hard and insistent against his cotton briefs, but he resisted the temptation to reach down at touch himself in front of his brother. It a sentiment Blaine did not apparently share, as Blaine reached his hand down to rub over the growing erection in his pajamas.

Everett could feel the heat of Blaine's thigh against him, jerking involuntarily every once in a while as he continued touching himself, and suddenly Everett felt disgusted, hysterical, and horribly uncomfortable about the situation.

He had whispered to Blaine that he was going to bed and by the time he slipped between his sheets, willing his erection to go away, he had vowed to never do that again.

3.

Things were much different now and Everett found that watching porn on his own, alone, in the safety and comfort of his bedroom was very rewarding. At least, it was for certain parts of his anatomy, even if his sheets didn't necessarily agree.

After he had jerked off to his fantasy of getting a Doublemint special on his dick from Cam and Kurt, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, and so, for the first time in his life, he deviated from his regular porn sites hidden in the depths of misleadingly named folders in his bookmarks.

Ev's ears strained to hear over the sound of blood rushing through his heart, where it pounded in his chest, though Ev was sure it was going to jump out of his throat at any moment. Neck tense, his hand rested on his mouse, the cursor poised over the little red x of his browser as he image searched gay blowjobs.

He held his breath tight in his lungs, trying not to make a sound as page after page of pictures of men sucking dicks filled his screen.

One photo in particular caught Everett's interest, it showed a somewhat delicate looking man with his tongue out, wide, the head of the other guy's dick resting against the tip of his tongue, cum splattered all over the twink's cheeks and jaw, some of it sliding over his reddened lips and into his mouth.

Everett clicked on the link for the photo and was immediately grateful that he had plugged his headphones into his computer when a slew of gay porn pop-up ads took over his screen, a number of them featuring audio of moaning men and guys asking if he wanted to fuck them.

Blushing and a little terrified, Ev quickly closed all of the new windows, focusing on the site the link had taken him to, there were tiles upon tiles of images of guys giving blowjobs. Ev chose one at random which brought him to a video link.

The video wasted no time, starting right in on the action, with a gorgeous, slender guy going to town on a sizeable dick. Everett felt the first real tingles of arousal pooling in his groin as the guy moaned around the dick in his mouth, sucking it down greedily, he was positively hungry for it. Ev leaned back in his desk chair, his hand rubbing over the semi pressing against the unforgiving fabric of his jeans.

Twenty minutes and several videos later, Ev was coming with a needy whine over his fist, not caring that cum was splashed across the lower part of his keyboard, as he watched as jets of cum shot onto a guy's face.

_Fuck._

4. Manners

The gay porn had been surprisingly informative, really, a great educational tool, Ev insisted to himself in an effort to rationalize his decision to add a lengthy list of gay porn sites to his bookmarks.

He had a thing for blowjobs, apparently, also, facials. Facials were fucking hot. At least, he thought they were hot in theory. Everett wasn't sure that his opinion would hold up in real life which was why he was now more determined than ever to get his cocked sucked, like…now.

The thing was, Ev wasn't gay. He didn't want some dude to suck him off, despite his recent internet history and a brief entanglement with fantasizing about Cameron and Kurt. No, he wanted a girl to blow him.

It was a pretty well known fact that Celine Harris, a leggy junior at Crawford with green eyes, dark brown hair, and pert, handful sized breasts was easier to get into bed than getting a refill at Breadstix.

Everett at least attempted to be a gentleman about it by taking Celine out to a nice dinner and offering to go to a movie afterwards, but the girl had other ideas, and instead shoved him into the backseat of his car and climbing on top of him.

Her mouth tasted like bubblegum and the Alfredo sauce from her dinner, her tongue insistent and demanding against his own. It didn't take long for him to get hard, his erection pressing against Celine's hip.

"What do you want?" She whispered into his ear, sending sparks of shivery pleasure down his spine.

"Will you…will you suck me?" Ev asked, grateful for the darkness of the car hiding the blush high on his cheeks.

"Sure thing," Celine responded, flicking her tongue against his earlobe as she worked her way down his body.

Celine undid Everett's jeans with surprising (or not so surprising, considering) dexterity and within moments, his pants and underwear were around his thighs, his hard cock bobbing in the heated air of the car, already glistening with pre-cum.

Her tongue darted out, swirling around the head and Everett bit back a moan, his head thudding back against the car door. Celine licked at the tip for a few moments before dragging her tongue down the length of his cock, working her way back up until her lips closed around the head.

She sucked the tip of it into her mouth, tonguing at that special spot, just below the head, before she sank down on it, sucking most of it into her mouth. Everett couldn't help his hips bucking up as he felt the tip hit the back of her throat, she grunted in frustration and used one hand to pin his hips to the seat, the other coming up to wrap around the base of his cock, stroking in time with her movements.

Perhaps it was just blowjobs, Everett thought, a little hysterically, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head when Celine sucked particularly hard, it had nothing to do with guys.

Everett curled his hands into her hair, twisting the locks in his fingers, and he couldn't help wishing it was shorter, easier to grip, and didn't fall in a curtain cutting off his view of the action. He gave an experimental pull, trying to push his cock a little deeper, but Celine swatted his hands away, shooting him a sharp look before going back to sucking on him.

His orgasm built up in him like a slow-burning fire and a few moments before he came, he didn't even think about it as he reached back to her hair, pulling her off, grabbing his cock and stroking himself till he shot his load all over Celine's face.

Everett fell back as he finished, Celine twisting out of his grip, spluttering.

"Oh my god, Ev! You can't just give someone a facial without asking. What the hell is wrong with you?" Celine shouted, grabbling for her purse and pulling out a wad of tissues that she furiously wiped over her skin.

Perhaps it didn't totally matter what the gender was when someone's mouth was actually on his cock, but he couldn't help thinking that a guy wouldn't have been quite so displeased.

5. Better with Boys

Over the next several days, Everett's fantasies drifted back towards starring males sucking him off, more specifically, Cameron.

The more Ev had thought about it, the more he was creeped out by the idea of getting with Kurt. Even if Cameron was fucking both of them, Kurt was actually Blaine's boyfriend and it just didn't quite sit right with him. So Ev let his imagination cast Cameron in the starring role of his blowjob fantasies.

It was difficult though, despite the fact that Cameron had taken over an incredibly hot position on his knees in Ev's fantasies, Everett was still convinced that he wasn't gay. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to females, he definitely was, but he was starting to wonder if there were just some things he couldn't get from a girl, some things they would never let him do, things that a guy probably would.

A week after the incident with Celine, Everett stumbled on a new kink of his. Something he never knew existed, let alone thought he would be interested in doing, but there it was, staring him in the face—Everett Anderson wanted to rim someone.

It had started off innocently enough; Ev was checking out some new videos on one of his newfound porn sites, when all of a sudden, one of the guys was sticking his tongue in the other one's ass, and god. It made his mouth water just thinking about it.

That night, as Everett laid in bed, images of tongues thrusting into those tight, little holes flooded his mind, followed by the sounds of desperate moans and pleas for more. Ev's hand glided over his cock as he imagined what it would be like to lick someone open like that, tongue teasing around the puckered rim of the entrance.

What would it feel like if he pressed his tongue in, would it squeeze around him? Tight and hot, and so fucking delicious? The moans he'd heard in the video shifted, changing into Cameron's needy moans.

He imagined having Cameron on his bed, spread out before him on his hands and knees, as Everett held his ass apart, plunging his tongue into Cameron's hole. Cameron would press his ass back against Everett, begging for him to go deeper, to fuck him with his tongue and open him up.

Everett would be teasing though, licking stripes along his crack, sucking marks into the sensitive skin surrounding the budded entrance, before pushing his tongue back in, shoving it in as far as he could, tasting Cameron around him.

When his fantasy version of Cameron begged for him to fuck him with broken, choked out, sobbing moans, Everett came, seeing white behind his eyelids.

He wasn't gay. It was just that some of the things he wanted to do were easier to imagine doing with a guy, and that was okay, right?

It was a fucked up situation and the guilt only seemed to grow with time. What was wrong with him that he'd want to fantasize about the twin of his twin brother's boyfriend who was also fucking his twin brother?

It made no fucking sense, but in Ev's fantasies, it seemed to be one of the few things that did.

1. Stupid Fucking Brothers

It became a routine Everett wasn't proud of and it only seemed to get worse with the passing weeks. His skin prickled, hot and tight at each moan he caught from Blaine's room, elevating to the point where he couldn't even have a proper conversation with Cameron without having to excuse himself and _relieve the tension_.

It was distracting and Everett had no fucking clue what to do about it. Everett's distraction led him to not noticing the growing tension between the other three boys, or at least between the couple and Cam. So it wasn't until Cam barged into his room one Saturday evening, while his and Blaine's parents were out of town on yet another business trip, and slammed the door shut behind him that Everett even realized that something might be wrong.

"Fuck your stupid fucking brother," Cam spat as he threw himself onto Everett's bed.

"I thought you were," Ev teased as he swirled around in his desk chair.

"Yeah, were being the operative word," Cam sneered, glaring at the picture of Ev and Blaine on Ev's nightstand.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, your brother and my brother have decided that two's enough and three's a crowd, so now I don't get to fuck either of them and I am horny as shit."

"That sounds like quite a problem," Ev responded sympathetically. He knew about being horny if the last few weeks…or every day since puberty hit, was anything to go by. However, unlike Cam, he hadn't ever had sex sex and he'd head that once you did it, you just get hornier.

The two boys were silent for a few minutes, Cam still glaring at the photograph, Ev watching Cam as he fumed, before Cameron grabbed the photo and threw it on Everett's floor.

"Hey! Be nice, just because you can't fuck anyone doesn't mean you can destroy my stuff. I didn't do anything wrong."

Cameron turned to look at him.

"Didn't you though?"

"What do you mean?" Everett asked, genuinely confused. Cameron pulled himself off the bed, stalking towards Everett.

"I mean," Cam explained as he straddled Everett's lap, "you've been eye-fucking me for weeks, yet you refuse to do anything about it." With that, Cameron pressed his lips against Everett's and Ev couldn't help the small gasp at the feel of Cam's full lips against his, opening his mouth slightly as Cameron's tongue slithered into his mouth.

Wrong. Wrong, it was so wrong. Ev pulled back suddenly, nearly dismantling Cameron from his lap.

"I'm not gay," Everett stated, but hearing it out loud, he knew it was a lie. Cameron laughed, light and amused.

"Sure you're not. That's why you've been staring at my mouth for the better part of the last month and gasping my name when you jerk off."

"I…" he honestly didn't know what to say to that.

"It's okay, Ev. I'm the only one who's noticed, and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Cam explained, leaning in to whisper into Ev's ear. Cameron's hot breath ghosted over the skin of his neck, and a rush of goose bumps rose to the surface.

Cameron sucked on Everett's neck, his hands expertly sliding over Everett's sides. Everett let himself give in, his hands gliding down the curve of Cameron's back to grip his ass, pulling him closer.

"God, I'm so horny Ev," Cameron shuddered as he ground his hips down into Everett's. "I want to suck you off."

Everett nodded fervently, his jaw dropping open as Cameron slithered out of his lap, pulling off his clothes. Everett tugged off his shirt and he'd barely gotten it over his head before Cameron was pulling Everett's sweatpants over his ass and down his legs.

It amazed him sometimes, how fast his dick could get hard, and just how fucking hard it could get. Cameron sank to his knees in front of Everett, staring at the cock in front of him and Everett wondered for a moment if Cameron was comparing him to Blaine, but he pushed that thought out of his mind as Cameron sank his whole mouth down onto him, sucking him down and into his throat in one easy motion.

Everett cried out, tipping his head back over the edge of his chair, his hips thrusting up into Cameron's mouth. Instead of pressing them down, Cameron wrapped his arms under Everett's thighs, grabbing his ass and pulling Everett deeper into his mouth, moaning around Everett's cock.

Yeah, Celine could give a decent blowjob, but Cameron was fucking made for this. Everett's hands fisted in Cameron's hair of their own accord and he didn't even realize that he was jerking his hips up into Cameron's mouth until he had planted his feet on the floor and rocked his hips back till just the tip of his cock rested between Cameron's stretched lips and had thrust back in, going straight down Cameron's throat.

Everett tore his hands away, falling back a little when he realized what he was doing.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Cam," he apologized in a rush. Cameron pulled off for a moment, eyes dark and a little dazed.

"Don't be," his voice came out low and hoarse and so completely wrecked that Everett's hips jerked up, his spit-slick cock bouncing against Cameron's chin. "Use me, Ev. I'm not a doll. I won't break. Fuck my mouth."

It was all the instruction Everett needed before his hands twisted back into Cameron's hair and shoved the boy's mouth back on his cock. Everett let loose, as he found a steady rhythm to fuck into Cameron's mouth. Cam moaned with every few thrusts, the vibrations sending shivers up his spine and curling down into his toes, and Cam sucked hard each time Everett drew his cock out of Cameron's mouth.

Everett was never going to last like this, not with Cameron's beautiful, innocent eyes staring up at him, blown with lust as his puffy lips stretched around the cock Everett was fucking into his hot, wet mouth.

"C-ca-cam. So close. Wanna. Wanna come on your face," Ev choked out, gasping for air. Cameron nodded minutely, giving Everett permission.

Cameron pulled off at the last second, his tight fist wrapping around Ev's cock as Everett came all over him, his cum landing on his cheeks and forehead, all over his lips, and even a little at his hairline.

Everett sank back into the chair, breathing harshly as Cameron cleaned him off. God, how was he so fucking hot?

Everett couldn't take it any longer and pulled Cameron up by his hair until the other boy climbed back into his lap, his leaking erection pressed against Everett's stomach. Everett pulled Cam's head forward, licking his cum off Cameron's face before fusing their mouths together, tongues battling over the sticky fluid.

Cameron rocked against him in an attempt to get some friction and he whined throatily as Everett's hand slid around his erection, pumping him hard and fast. Cameron's hands tangled into his curls, kissing him ever more fiercely and he cried out into Everett's mouth as he came across their stomachs.

The boys kissed for a few more minutes, their tongues dancing lazily, sliding against each other until Cameron pulled back, resting his sweaty head on Everett's shoulder.

Perhaps Everett was gay, he thought, and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Not when he had someone like Cameron in his arms.


End file.
